1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging materials, and more particularly to the packaging of cellular telephones and accessories.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of cellular telephones and other portable hand-held electronic devices has increased rapidly in recent years thereby resulting in a sharp increase in sales of cellular telephones and portable electronic devices. One problem experienced in connection with the sale of such devices relates the packaging requirements. Since cellular telephones, as well as a host of portable electronic devices, come in wide variety of shapes and sizes, manufacturers have been forced to develop individualized packaging solutions to accommodate the unique shapes of the various devices. One commonly employed solution is to package the device in standard box-type packaging, such as a carton, along with cushioning material, such as bubble wrap or foam to secure the device within the oversized carton.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a universal packaging solution to facilitate the packaging of various sizes of portable hand-held electronic devices.
The present invention relates to the packaging of various sizes of cellular telephones and other hand-held electronic devices.